Bad Romance
by perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: Set mid-Season 7. April & Jackson discuss each other's current romantic partners. A/J friendship, one-shot.


April was sitting at the nurses' station, finishing up the day's charts when Jackson appeared and slid another rollie chair beside her, settling into it with his own pile of charts. She glanced over briefly, acknowledging his presence, and then went back to her paperwork. He could see her chewing on her bottom lip and he waited, knowing she was going to say something

He didn't have to wait long.

"So," she finally said, setting her pen down and looking at him. "You and Lexie?"

"So," he countered, copying her tone of voice. "You and Stark?"

April flushed, picking her pen back up and studying the top-of-the-pile chart like it was suddenly the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. "It's not the same thing," she mumbled.

Jackson laughed. "No, it's not. Lexie's at least human, right? Stark is –" he frowned, trying to think of the right word to describe the irritable peds attending.

April glared at him. "Phil is not that bad," she protested.

"Ooh, he's 'Phil' now?" Jackson teased and April made a face.

"Well, it would be kinda stupid to be on a dinner date with the man and keep calling him Dr. Stark, wouldn't it?" she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Jackson shrugged. "I guess."

"Anyway," April continued. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and what an idiot you are to not see that you are totally Lexie's rebound guy."

"Whatever," Jackson scoffed. "Not true."

April laughed softly. "So totally true, my friend." Jackson pointedly ignored her and her face softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I wish it was different, 'cause I know you've liked her for a long time. But I really don't think she's over Mark and as your best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt. And that's what I'm afraid is gonna happen – she's gonna realize she's still in love with Mark, she'll get back together with him, baby, Callie, Arizona and all, and you'll get your heart stomped on." She looked at him worriedly. "I don't want to be all gloom and doom on you, but you deserve to know what I honestly think. I'm just concerned for you, that's all."

Jackson sighed. "Look, I appreciate your concern," he said. "But I'm a grown-up and I can take care of myself, okay?"

April shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay, then."

They worked side-by-by silence for a few minutes before Jackson spoke again.

"So, if we're being honest…"

April looked wary, but sounded resigned when she replied, "Go ahead and say it. You think I'm crazy."

Jackson nodded. "Well – yeah, I do." He made a face. "I mean, really, April – Stark? Really?"

April sighed. "Look, I get it. I thought that too, at first. But I've seen a different side to him – there's really a decent guy in there – he can be hard to find, but he's there."

Jackson looked skeptical. "I guess, but still – it's just – I mean, is that really who you want to date, somebody who's decent side has to be found?"

April shrugged. "It's not like anyone else has been asking me out," she said calmly and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Like that's a reason to date someone?"

April sighed again. "Look – I'm not naïve enough to think that I'm in love with him or anything. It's just nice to spend time with someone who doesn't think of me as silly, annoying April, someone who treats me with respect."

Jackson nodded slowly. "I get it – he's a 'safe' choice."

April wrinkled her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jackson shrugged. "He's 'safe.' You're not gonna get carried away and find yourself half-dressed with him in an on-call room before you're ready for that. He's not gonna make you cry. You can keep him at arm's length because you don't care enough to let yourself get really involved." He raised an eyebrow. "Am I close?"

April made a face at him. "Shut up," she muttered.

He laughed as she signed off on the last chart, scribbling her name with a flourish, before she stood up. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"You're not mad at me - are you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nah," she said, smiling slightly. "But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if it becomes necessary in the future and then I'll take you out for a beer, okay?"

Jackson grinned. "Deal. Same goes for you."

"Sounds like a plan," April replied. "See ya later," she called over her shoulder.


End file.
